Bits of Thoughts
by Kai Isolated
Summary: Series of Drabbles, about those little moments in life that you rarely pay attention to - involving Kai, Hil and not to forget Gou.
1. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Will only say this once, that I don't own anything.**

**Yes, I AM busy right now, and had turned to Royai (Fullmetal Alchemist), and I too had got addicted with the concept of family (don't ask). But I'm stressed. Exams in a few days, need things to clear my head up.**

**Anyway, I also had developed a certain interest in drabble and I wanna try that, -nods-**

**So here goes.

* * *

**

Bits of Thoughts

Feelings

He knew from the first time they met that she would like him. All girls had the same reaction; the typical schoolgirl crush. His stoic appearance and calm demeanour had always been the selling factor. Added more with the cold personality, he was what people called; popular. He never wanted to attract such attentions; the genes would probably be the ones to be blame.

He then knew that it might mean more. The deep sense of care and concern he received from her proved the fact. She was there for him, anywhere, anytime. It was definitely more than _just_ a simple crush. The feelings were truly genuine.

He just didn't know that he felt the same towards her.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Wohoo!! My first drabble. –faints-

wait, was it enough? i forgot the rules for drabble, hahaha...


	2. Decision

**Yay, another one in the same day! I must be super stress indeed

* * *

**

Bits of Thoughts

Decision

She never thought she would ever live to experience this. The atmosphere was smooth and calm. Everyone was gathered around in that one specific place; filled with such happiness. She could feel herself being surrounded with flowers, accompanied along by the man she loved the most.

And which she was the one that he loved the most too.

She took a short glance behind her; her father was trying her best not to cry while her mother was smiling at her with a tear falling down her cheek.

She turned at the man beside her. he looked so handsome in that tux, his face however lack his usual face paint, but it only just pointed out that his skin was as fair as her own. He noticed her eyes on him, and gave a faint smile.

Her heart felt the warmth from his smile and she smiled back. She finally turned to the other man in white in front of them, and the magic words of declaration escaped her very lips.

"I do"

* * *


	3. Footsteps

**Thank you for those who reviewed. Here's another one indeed. Exam in two days! Hahahaha (going crazy).

* * *

**

Bit of Thoughts

Footsteps.

"Mommy, please…"

"No"

The boy pouted. "It'll get all cold if it rains…"

The mother sighed. "No, you already have enough cats and dogs running around at home. And now you want to bring more in?"

The boy pulled a face.

The mother twitched. "Now don't give me that look. Don't think you can fool me again"

"Aww.. mommy…" another begging.

Another sigh came from her. She looked at her son as he fed the stray cat while patting the cat's head. This was going to be a long day before she can actually start to shop for groceries.

The 4-year old certainly was following too much of his father's footsteps.

* * *

Fin 


	4. Words

**One day till exam! I'm doomed people! Hooray!**

**Another one of my foolishness.

* * *

**

Bits of Thoughts

Words

He was never the man of many words. Even a simple three words sentence was what he found something really difficult to pronounce. His world was a world of silence.

She was the one that always declared her words of love. As if the whole world needs to know, she whispered those mystical words everyday in her life. Her world was a world filled with words.

But when there was a time when tragedy strikes, no words were exchanged between the two. Nothing can be said, nothing can be done.

In the end, words would mean nothing at that time. Those words turned out to be just _mere_ words.

Each other's presence was all that they need.

* * *

as the day where I will suffer approaches... 


	5. Talent

**Yo guys. It has been months since I'm here.. hahaha**

* * *

­Talent

Hilary knew from the first time she met him that he may be the hardworking type. Kai was the kind that will work his way up using everything he could muster. There was definitely no time to play around when you're ambitious. And he himself realized that too as Hilary found out in a simple conversation they had.

"It has known that success came from 99 percent effort and 1 percent talent" Kai remarked to her, which she obviously didn't object.

So when their toddler, no more that 4 years of age, took Dranzer in his hands for the first time and launched it beautifully like a professional, Hilary just couldn't help but to laugh at Kai's shock face.

"I guess he has talent more than 1 percent?" she chuckled a bit, while congratulating their son that had done the impossible.

Fin.


	6. Rival

**Wow.. two drabbles at once? Don't forget to review. I kind a need them after a long time. Hahaha**

* * *

Bits of Thoughts

Rival

Despite for the ambitious personality, Kai was known for his high sense of rivalry. And the same thing unfortunately goes the same for Tyson. Even as grown adults, nobody can ever stop their rival-ish behaviour. Kai would go all frowning and muttered a 'humph', his way of complaining on Tyson's childish actions but in the same time accepting every challenge the navy haired gave.

One day, Kai came home with Gou in his arms; a smirk was proudly lined across his fair face. He didn't say a word as he walked in the kitchen and placed his little boy on the chair. He made his way to the refrigerator and Hilary who was chopping some carrots surrendered to curiosity.

"Gou, honey. Why is your father suddenly seemed so… content?" she asked her child, in the same time ignoring Kai's 'why-don't-you-ask-me' look from behind the refrigerator door.

The boy's large ruby eyes met his mother's ruby eyes and cheered with a laugh, "I beat Makoto in beyblade today!"

Hilary sighed. Makoto was Tyson's son. She looked at her husband knowing he was behind this, whom gave her an innocent look.

Great, now the rivalry has been passed on to the children.

* * *

Fin 


	7. Silent Love

**After a while dissapearing, I return with a drabble.**

* * *

Bits of Thoughts

Silent Love

His round ruby eyes has a liking of observing the 2 most important people in his life. From his observation, he saw that they never talk that much. Well, his father barely talk at all, while his mother will probably do much of the talking in behalf of his father. What he meant here was, that he rarely see them talking to each other. 

His mother stayed at home most of the time, doing housework,cooking and pretty much the whole time was spent looking after him. His mother never complaint anything though, (well, maybe except for one or two scarves that his father left around the house) but his mother was never really mad at anything and sometimes he wondered why, since he will definitely be mad if someone was not talking to him.

But yet he thinks he knows why.

His father meanwhile, is a rather hard-working man. His father do talk to him however, and it made him happy just to hear that husky voice of his father once in a while. They do a lot of stuff together (well, mainly concerning beyblade). In fact, his father even promised that if he was good enough, Dranzer will be his. So again sometimes, he wondered why he never saw his father talked that much with his mother.

But yet he thinks he knows why.

And on one Saturday morning, he just couldn't help but to smile broadly to see, that again, his theory was right.

There he was, walking into the kitchen to find his mother and father at the kitchen counter, with their backs facing him. They didn't seemed to realized his presence there, and he didn't want them to anyway. His mother and father stood quite close to each other, but far enough not to let their shoulders met. As usual, no words were exchange, but something else caught his curious little round eyes.

He saw his father, staring at his mother, and that unique glint in his father's eyes was what caught his attention in the first place. His father kept his half-open red eyes at his mother and it looked like (from what his 4 year-old mind could muster) that his father was having a crush on his mother all over again. And after a while, a soft smile curled up at his father's calm face, as his father continued helping his mother but the small boy realized that his father's eyes never really left his mother's figure.

His mother wasn't aware of this, however. Well, that was what he thought till he saw suddenly, his mother turned her head and looked slightly at his father and he saw that same glint in his mother's eyes. He saw that their eyes met, and his mother gave a small cuckle, which his father replied with the same soft smile as before.

The young boy had witnessed this many times before, but it always managed to impress him each time.

Like what he thought, he did knew why.

They love each other so much, that love itself was doing the talking for them.

Fin.

* * *

Hye guys, I know it has been a long time since i updated. That's why this drabble is a bit longer, special for you guys. I'm in Indonesia trying to be a doctor now, but i'll be back in my sweet home this 7th Oct. The updates for 'Light in the Darkness' and '-Between Two Worlds-' are currently in progress, and just hope i can get it done so i can post it during the holidays. Anyway, hope you enjoy this 'bit of thoughts' into gou's mind. 

p/s- sorry if there are any grammar and spelling mistake, this notepad has no spellcheck device.


	8. Triangle

I suddenly appeared - and gone again

* * *

Bits of Thought

Triangle

"Gou??"

"Yes mommy?"

"Where are you?"

There was a short pause. "Bedroom?"

Hilary appeared at the doorway; both hands on her hips. "Honey, what are you doing in your dad's and my bedroom?" she entered the master bedroom and she saw her boy sitting at one end of the room, his back towards her.

"Nothing…"

"Gou…" she sensed the mischievous tone. "Turn around…"

Hilary gave a deep sigh when she saw her son.

That evening, when Kai arrived home, he was greeted by a slightly annoyed face of his wife. "What's the matter?" he asked.

The brunette grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him softly to the kitchen. Kai gave a confused look, but followed anyway. They entered the kitchen and he saw Gou standing next to the counter, one hand scratching his messy head.

"Look at what your son was up to"

Kai took a closer look, and burst out laughing. He lifted his son up the counter and chuckled heartily. Hilary however was mumbling on how long it will take for all of it to come off. Gou just looked at both of his parents, observing the different reactions. He looked towards the refrigerator and saw his reflection.

He smiled broadly when he saw the two blue triangular shapes on his cheeks.

Fin.

* * *

Please review. Thanks. I need a lot of motivation right now. My KakaRin story seemed to have no response, and I'm currently devastated. so.. U know.. TT.TT


	9. Questioning

**I'm touched…. 7 reviews in a day…. –sobs-**

* * *

Bits of Thought

Questioning

It was a cold night, so Hilary decided to light up some fires under the chimney when her 4 year old son came at her with a serious look. He grabbed the edge of her long cream blouse and gave a small pull to grab her attention.

"Mommy?" her son's voice was unusually deep and serious.

Hilary tried to ignore the sudden change in the tone of voice and replied normally "Yes?"

Gou stared at her mother; his ruby orbs met hers. 'Well, he sure sounded and looked serious,' Hilary thought.

"How much do you love dad?"

Hilary paused. She took a seat on the couch behind her, and then tapped the seat beside her, signalling her son to sit down – which he obediently did. "Why do you ask?"

The little blue-haired boy pondered a while. "I love you and dad sooooo… much, so I just wanted to know how much you love each other." He tried reasoning as best as he could.

"Really? Then how much do you really love me and dad?" Hilary reversed the question.

Gou paused. He then opened both his hands to his side, opening both of them wide. "This much?"

Hilary chuckled. "Well, I love your dad more than that…"

"This much?" he asked, trying to stretch his hands further apart. Hilary shook his head slowly "Much more"

Gou put his hands down; tired. "Just how much?" his face slightly annoyed.

"Let's just say you can't measure it" Hilary explained. Gou however produced a confused look.

"What's going on here?" a voice suddenly butt in. Into the living room Kai appeared, with a towel on his head and hair still dripping wet; he just got out of the showers.

Seeing his father, Gou jumped from the couch and made his way to Kai. "Dad?"

Kai knelt down to the level of his son. "Hn?"

"How much do you love mom?" Gou asked, still somehow in his confused face.

Kai slightly surprised, but then he asked "That was what you were asking your mom?"

The little boy nodded.

"Okay, what did your mom say?" Kai asked again, with a small glance towards his wife.

Gou gave a long pause. "Mommy said that it cannot be mea… measured!" he exclaimed.

Kai almost laugh. He put a hand on his son's head and rubbed through his messy hair. "Then I love your mother much, much more than that." He remarked, with a soft smile; eyes true to his words.

Gou gave another puzzled look, which then turned to annoyance. Both Hilary and Kai laughed at his son's reaction.

That night when they tucked Gou in bed, they heard Gou mumbling on how he won't ask questions at his parents anymore. Both of them gave another laugh; they seemed to have won the questioning this time.

Fin.

* * *

Sorry for it being so lame this time… I just thought I should post it anyway… .

Please review!! I love reviews right now!!


	10. Birthday

I appeared yet again – for a short time

From wiki, Kai's birthday is 2nd August. So happy belated birthday kai!!

I know this is not that good, but I'm targetting for 10 reviews! (since this is the 10th story and it was Kai's b'day..) PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!! hahahaha... i'm crazy now people!!

* * *

Bits of Thought

Birthday

"What about this, mommy?"

"I don't think your dad would like a tie, dear." Hilary shook her head slowly.

The 4 year-old looked down at the box he's holding, and he ran back to the place he got it in the first place. Hilary eyed her son; Gou gave the box back to the woman working there and gave a small bow. He ran back to his mother and Hilary saw the woman put the box back, while commenting on how cute Gou was. When Gou finally reached her, she smiled and grabbed her son's hand, "Come on, let's look for something else."

Gou nodded eagerly. It was his first time trying to find a present, and that present was meant for his dad. His bright ruby eyes wandered around the huge shopping mall, eyeing everything that took hold of his attention.

Hilary's mind on the hand was racing hard. Kai's birthday was just around the corner and she was currently out of ideas on what to buy him this year. Sure, he wouldn't ask for anything and even if she gave him something so insignificant, he would always smile softly and gave a small kiss at her cheek; his ways of saying thank you – one of the little things she found out about him ever since they decided to be together.

The hustle and bustle of all the people trying to get what they wanted resulted to the mother and son retreating to the nearest bench. Hilary gave a deep sigh, her ruby orbs concentrated on the items displayed all around her. Gou in contrast was licking his ice-cream quite happily beside his mother, his feet dangling back and forth. The little boy then turned towards the troubled face of his mother, "Mommy are you 'kay?"

A small smile came from Hilary, "Yes dear, I'm fine" she remarked, wiping her son's messy mouth made by the ice-cream. "I just have no idea what to give your father this year"

Gou blinked, looking at his mother while still licking his vanilla flavoured ice-cream. "Why don't you ask dad?"

Hilary looked at her son. Of course Kai never asked for something particular, but maybe because she never asked him. Her husband had always been so secretive, and maybe a little digging would make him open up a little bit. She decided to follow her son's advice, so they stopped the shopping plan and headed straight back home.

It was later that evening, when Hilary was cooking for dinner that Gou came to her with a question. His face showed some hint of boredom, probably tired from waiting for his father to come home.

"Mommy?"

Hilary turned away from the kitchen sink looking at her son, "What is it, honey?"

Gou struggled to have a seat behind the kitchen counter, and rested his chin on the marble surface. "Are we doing a party for dad?"

"I'm not sure; he's not actually a party type… "Hilary pondered, she remembered his shock expression last year, and she knew he was not quite keen of the idea, even though all the Bladebreakers were there to brighten the day. Last year's party was the only party Hilary knew of, since for the years before, he was never home during his birthdays because of his business trips.

"But I like parties…" Gou whined.

A low slam was suddenly heard from the direction of the living room, and Gou quickly jumped from his seat. He ran as fast as his little legs could to greet his father. Hilary shouted a "Welcome Back' from the kitchen, and seconds later Kai appeared into the kitchen, with Gou in his arms.

"Hey," he greeted, while loosening his tie.

Hilary smiled, and she took some juice from the refrigerator to serve to her husband. Gou who was now sitting on his father's lap tried to reach for the glass of juice, which Kai handed to him. "So, how was today?" Kai asked, both to his son and wife.

Gou blurted excitedly about his trip, explaining all the things he saw and also not to forget the ice-cream. Both Hilary and Kai couldn't help themselves from a small chuckle by their son's enthusiasm. Gou sounded like he would never stop but he did however when he asked Kai about the present, "Dad, what would you like for you birthday?"

The question took Kai by surprise, "Well, I don't really want anything…"

Gou pouted, "You must've wanted something…" he crossed his hands, which reminded Hilary of the man in front of her.

Kai gave a long pause. He switched his vision from his son to Hilary. "I don't want anymore parties, that I'm sure…" he stated, almost in a warning tone. Hilary laughed in a sheepish kind of way while Gou shouted a long 'awww….'

The blue-haired man sighed deeply. There was another pause. "What about a nice evening out? Just the three of us" he suddenly suggested.

Both Hilary and Gou exchanged a half-surprise look.

"I just think that I've been so busy lately that I haven't spent much time with both of you." Kai continued. "I'll be home early that day, and we can go out for some dinner or something" he took a sip of the orange juice.

Gou cheered; it has been a while since they all eat together outside. Hilary looked over at her husband; a soft smile lined across his fair face. She smiled in reply; the problem solved – although she was still going to look for a present anyway.

Kai somehow realized that Hilary was still stubborn in the whole present's thing. But he didn't bother about it though.

Because all he ever wanted was to be with his family.

Fin.

* * *

No comment. Just review?


	11. Vacation

I'm dropping by… to give you all a drabble.

* * *

Bits of Thoughts

Vacation

The fresh breeze blew through their hairs, the pleasant sound of the wave beating against the sandy carpet crept into their ears, and the salty aroma of the sea swept into their nostrils. Hilary felt her feet warm by the heat radiating from the sand beneath her feet. While trying constantly to keep her hat from being blown away, she saw her son running excitedly on the beach, with his little hands holding a beach ball.

"Gou!! Don't run too far away!!" she shouted, which she then heard a loud 'yes mommy' from the 4-year old. She then turned her head to her husband that was lying on the bright brown sand, with his head on her lap and arms crossed at the level of his chest.

"You know, this is odd…" she remarked; one finger at the side of her lips.

Kai, who was enjoying the calm breeze, opened his eyes and looked up at the brunette. "What is?"

"This. It's odd that we are even here on a vacation" Hilary replied, still emphasizing the 'odd' word. She removed some of the sand that got on her blouse and some that got into Kai's messy hair.

The blue-haired shrugged. Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"Is there any particular reason to this?" she asked, in the same time still keeping an eye on Gou. It was easy since there weren't too much crowd yet.

Kai shut his eyes back, "No, no particular reason at all"

Hilary's eyes narrowed. "Right…" somehow she wasn't fully satisfied with the answer. She decided to drop the subject for a while (it was pointless arguing with her husband) and was about to take out some of the sandwiches out from the picnic basket when Gou came running towards them.

"Mommy!! Look!!" he screamed excitedly, jumping on the sand with one of his hand now holding a piece of paper.

Hilary gave a confused look, while Kai opened one eye to see what the commotion was all about. "What is it honey?" Hilary asked, taking the piece of paper offered by her son. She then found out that it was in fact a flyer.

"That man said there's a beyblade tournament here tomorrow!! Isn't that cool?? That group of people gave me this!!" Gou eagerly explained, while pointing to one direction. "Can we go and see?? Please please please??"

Automatically, Hilary switched her attention back to Kai. He on the other hand was giving her an innocent look. "No particular reason huh?" she mocked.

Kai smirked, shutting back his eyes close.

Fin.

* * *

I know my drabble is not much, and its not that good anyway, but I would really love some reviews from you guys.

I'm disappearing again - see you next week.. .


	12. Chase

Someone kinda requested this, and I really hope I didn't disappoint. .

* * *

Bits of Thoughts

Chase

Hilary blew the fallen strands of hair from her face. '_This boy has really done it this time'_ she hissed. She heard a noise from the stairs, and with the fastest reflex she could muster, she ran towards it. When she arrived however all she heard was her son's small chuckle from the top of the stairs. Hilary looked up and growled.

"Gou… you better come down here"

"I don't want to" Gou pouted, his arms crossed.

Hilary sighed. This was going to be a very, very long day.

The bedrooms, dining hall, kitchen and even the backyard - everywhere Hilary has been chasing her small son, only to have him slipped away again at the last minute. The 4 year old was clearly using the advantage of doing all those Sunday morning runs with his father.

Even after 30 minutes, she still didn't manage to lay a finger on him.

She suddenly heard a low slam coming from the direction of the living room - Kai was home. She decided to leave her son at his own game for a while, and quickly made her way to the front door to greet her husband.

Upon arriving at front door, she saw Kai standing in front of the door; a briefcase in one hand, and their struggling little son under the other. Gou was whining and flapping his arms and legs about, trying to escape from his father's strong arm that was holding him.

Hilary let out a deep breath. A small laugh came from Kai;

"Let me guess… bath time?"

* * *

I might be disappearing for 2 weeks, so I decided to post this one early. Please Review.


	13. Cheat

I'd love a good husband by my side

Lol, random things

* * *

Bits of Thoughts

Cheat

Acting like any other normal 4 year old boys would act; Hilary knew Gou had his own share of naughtiness inside of him.

"Where's Gou?" Kai asked when he got back from work one day. It was weird, because his son always threw himself at him every time he got home. Hilary smiled and sighed as she took her husband's long coat and briefcase. She gave a small whisper to him;

"He's hiding. He said he's mad that you got back late today"

Kai had a confused look on his fair face, "But I'm not late"

"That's why" Hilary remarked, putting the coat inside the closet. She went to the kitchen, with Kai following closely behind her. She laid the briefcase on the kitchen counter and considering the cold weather they were having, she served Kai a cup of hot coffee. "Were you also this naughty when you were small?" she suddenly asked.

Kai raised an eyebrow. He took a sip from his cup of coffee while his eyes darted around, looking for his son. "Have you prepared dinner?" he addressed to her wife.

"I'm about too. Why?"

"Skip it. Since Gou's not here, let's grab a bite outside instead" he announced, his tone of voice purposely rose, making Hilary a little puzzled.

At the exact moment Kai said that, small loud footsteps were suddenly heard from the dining hall and seconds later a smaller version of Kai appeared at the doorway between the kitchen and the dining hall. "No! I'm right here!!" Gou shouted; panicked.

Both Kai and Hilary turned to their son at the same time. A smirk was later seen at Kai's face.

A sudden pang of realization hit Gou.

"That's not fair!! Dad cheated!! You tricked me!!" The boy's face turned from panic to a frown.

Kai laughed. The mixture of Gou's whine and Kai's laughter that filled the room made Hilary let out a deep sigh.

It seemed her husband had his own fair share of naughtiness as well.

Fin.

* * *

Clinical Pathology suck. so I'm vanishing again.


	14. Kitchen

-Yawn-

Being a medical student is tough. Today's drabble may not be that good, sorry

* * *

Bits of Thoughts

Kitchen

Ever since she was a child, Hilary had been trained by her mother to grow up into a nice and capable woman; who is a woman that would serve her husband well, a woman that would care for her children with all the love she have.

And most importantly; a woman who knows her way around the kitchen.

Ever since she decided to take a break from work ever since Gou was born, she had been spending her time at home, and mostly in the kitchen. Her time had been fully spent for Gou, and also Kai. Kai once asked her if she would like to return back to work and that they could hire a babysitter, but she just couldn't stand the idea of someone else taking care of her son. She softly replied that she didn't mind being home, and that he wouldn't have to worry. Kai never brought up the subject again.

It was not that she didn't like working, and though many of her friends said that she could get bored just staying at home, she thought differently. After 4 years, she realized how important it was to stay in the house to her; and well, especially the kitchen.

It was in that kitchen that Kai proposed to her, just a couple of months after they started to live together.

It was in that kitchen that she told him she was pregnant, and for the first time in her life, she saw such a bright face from her husband.

It was in that kitchen Gou learned his first word.

It was in that kitchen that they laughed,

And it was in that kitchen that they cried as well.

She pondered about her life, how she realized most of her little important moments had always occurred in that small place where she cooked; the place that was no where near special; just a simple section in a house that was essential and needed.

But it was the place that her family always spent the time together.

fin.

* * *

pls review, tq. -yawn-


End file.
